


Will You Go Lassie Go

by AliceDarkRose



Series: Frye's Legacy [1]
Category: Assassin' Creed Syndicate, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDarkRose/pseuds/AliceDarkRose
Summary: After several months of searching, Dorothy Frye, the youngest daughter of Sir Jacob Frye, ships herself into the mission to help the Irish Assassins to find a precursor object previous to all known by the Brotherhood. Meanwhile she'll meet a young Assassin named Roth and find out if her heart is still broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**Dorothy Frye's Diary ******

_April 23, 1891, Ireland ___

It's been several months since I last wrote because there was not much to tell. It has been four long months of translating ancient texts and reading hundreds of legends in search of a solid track. We have finally found it, it seems that almost all legends refer to a single place or to several places with the same characteristics and Master O'Railey thinks he knows where it is.  
And here we are. We’ve camped in the middle of a forest in whose center should be the temple that we are looking for. I do not know how the hell there's going to be a temple here and if it's, it will be covered by moss and ivy. Master O'Railey says it’s the temple itself that keeps the forest alive and has been doing it for thousands of years.  
According to the legends the temple that we are looking for is more than 1500 years old and the first settlers of these islands already venerated it. Would it be a lost branch of the Brotherhood?  
Is there any connection between those who created these legends and Masiaf’s brotherhood?  
The Assassins around here think so, and also that the original Assassins come from these islands. What they are not so clear is how they came to Masiaf, or to the rest of the world. Perhaps there are multiple branches of the descendants of the first humans scattered throughout the world. Although it would be interesting to know how they have developed the same techniques and technology.  
Anyways, we are not even sure that the temple exists, or even if it’s a temple.  
Legends speak of a sacred, magical place with stones that shine or sing or ... changes according to legend. But thinking about the antiquity and what we know about the preroman cultures it’s possible that these "sacred places" are nothing but stones carved in the middle of a hill or a forest, in our case.  
Every time they talk about the temple I imagine it similar to the crypt under Buckingham Palace, which my father has so often described to me, though he has never let me see it with my own eyes: a large space with high walls of bare stone except for strange inscriptions that shines when the temple is active. And in the center a stone altar with the precursor object.  
But I need to be realistic; the chances are that what we find will be nothing but ruins  
According to our plans we still have another day to walk through the forest until we reach the point where we think we have to go, and according to Master O'Railey the forest will become more impracticable as we approach.  
So tonight I'll try to sleep well, at least until I'm on my guard.  
Now I have to leave you, Mr. Roth has prepared dinner and I must go before it gets cold.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

> _April 24, 1891_
> 
> After another day of unsuccessful walk through the forest, we finally stopped to rest. Master O'Railey says we're close, very close. On the way we have heard an eagle and he says that is a sign. In his own words "Do you hear that, lads? We are getting closer, the temple knows we are here and welcomes us." I've had to gather all my strength to keep from laughing. Assuming the temple can feel our presence, I very much doubt that it welcomes us, given our intentions.  
> 

"Hey, Little Britt, what are you writing?" Liam came out of nowhere and took Dorothy's diary from her hands.  
"Bastard son of England ..." she thought as she sighed heavily to keep her composure.  
-Mr. Roth, that's a private, personal diary, and if you don't return it now, I'll have to get it back by force. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me "Little Britt". You are as british as I am.  
-That's not true, I was born and raised here, I'm not British at all.  
-You told me that your parents were british- with a quick move she retrieved the diary- That makes you british, even if you want to deny it.  
Liam snorted. "Whatever you say Litlle Britt." British or not, I'm going to do my guard, you should let your sweet little head rest before your turn-  
She rolled her eyes and sat again by the fire as she saw out of the corner of her eye how the young man sat on a stump in the perimeter of the camp and watched her.  
-If you keep looking at me, our enemies will come and kill us all even before you know it.- In response, she only received another snort.

>   
> Stupid Roth ... Lucky that I grew up with my father and my brother nearby and I know how to handle male arrogance, there is nothing better than to give a mortal blow to their ego and problem solved. So sad that until we return to the base I can't do it and I have to endure their impertinent comments all day.  
> Returning to the research, it seems that we are close, yes. The forest is thicker, the vegetation more lush and for some strange reason the environment seems to swallow any sound that does not belong to the forest itself. For example, all the way we have walked in absolute silence, except for some impertinent commentary from Mr. Roth, and it's not because we aren't a talkative group or because we must be discreet, it's more because of the oppressive sense of the environment, it's as if every time you say a word it was absorbed by the air. It's very strange. Of course it should be interpreted as a signal, right?
> 
> As I told you yesterday we only had one day of travel to the point that we were interested and we have arrived. We have set the camp some hundred meters from where all the signs seem to be concentrated and tomorrow we will begin to look for an entrance or some ruins or anything that belongs to the temple itself.  
> During all the trip we have been afraid to find some group of Templars following our same tracks but until now there has been no trace of them, which is also strange. There is a possibility that we will have a lot of advantage, but they were on our heels just a few months ago. I don't know, it may be the habit of always being in danger, but this search seems too easy.  
> With all the dificulty to locate the point on the map, it's strange that at the end it'll be as simple as getting there and picking up the object .  
> I close my eyes and still see my father warning me over and over about the dangers of coming to this mission, if only he knew that the worst thing I have to face is the comments of Mr. Roth and some other joke about my accent.  
> I have to write him as soon as we return to the base, I wonder how things will be in London, how they all would be ...  
> 

Dorothy closed the diary with a small sigh, it was the first time she had spent so much time away from home and when homesickness attacked only pride prevented her from running back home.  
She went to his little tend with one last glance at Liam who had now stopped staring at her to stand guard as god orders. She was the only woman in the group and the rest had decided that as gentlemen they were, they should leave her the last guard, which coincided with the dawn. She rolled his eyes again for the hundredth time remembering it, and lay down wondering once again at the strange atmosphere in this blissful forest. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**April 28, 1891** _

>   
>  We still searching, we've been working in this same place for two long days, but no one seems to give up, it's like we all know we're on the right track.  
> I write while I watch the fire and the food. It's just a soup but if I fail Mr Roth will make fun of it like he does of everything else I do, that man is insufferable.  
> He finds an incredible pleasure by inciting my sharp answers. No matter how unpleasant it may be, he always comes for more. Don’t think that I haven’t seen the looks of the rest of the group or that I can’t imagine his true intentions behind his behavior. I'm not that naive.  
> If I were someone else ... I’ll not deny that he is an attractive man, insufferably arrogant, but attractive.  
> But I ... I can’t see him that way, it's too painful.  
> I still carring her pendant, I swore I would never get rid of it and mine’s still buried in her grave, forever.  
> It's been three years and it seems like yesterday when my father gave me the terrible news.  
> I couldn’t even say goodbye.  
> At that very moment I thought I wouldn’t forgive myself, not have been there to hear her last words, to be able to hold her hand while she was gone forever.  
> I know it was her decision, to stay away, to say goodbye to my father and let him telling it to me. She was always extremely protective of me.  
> Surely if Mr. Roth knews it, he would keep his distance out of respect, but he will never know. Not even my mother knows exactly who this girl was, who arrived bloodily injured at the doorway of her house. She doesn’t know who was this young woman that died in the guest room at the end of July 1888.  
> 

Dotty was taken out of his thoughts by the shout of one of the other Assassin, and she turned to saw them all gathering around him.  
"Did you find anything?" She asks, approaching.  
The others didn’t answer; they simply let her see the stone before them. It was a granite block about six feet high, tilted to the left. The rock was completely covered with vegetation but as they began to clean it the lines carved into it became clear and some of them began to glow as if they were covered with gold.  
Once the stone and its surroundings were clean they could see that said block belonged to a larger structure. If it were in its original position it would act as a pillar supporting another block as a doorframe. Between the fallen blocks they could see an opening into the ground. Long time ago this opening would be formed by perfectly carved stairs but now it was nothing more than a bunch of loose stones.  
The assassins looked at each other smiling, they had found it, in front of them was the temple and inside it would be the fragment of Eden. 


End file.
